


Curiosity

by NebulousMistress



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: College, College Pacman, Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time and place for everything and that time and place is college. Vlad was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Jack trudged back from computer lab to his dorm. He was tired. Hours and hours of punch card programming left him with a pounding headache. He just wanted to fall onto his bed and sleep for the next two years. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen; he had a physics class in a few hours. Therefore Jack decided he was just going to drop off his books and head to the dining hall for a sandwich and as much coffee as they would serve him.

Maybe Vladdie was back. He could keep Jack company. Jack fumbled for his keys in front of the door, jimmied the key in the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Oh!" Jack said. "I... um..." He had no idea what to say.

Jack blushed as he walked in on someone who had to be waiting for Vlad. Long black hair fell over her shoulders just to the middle of her shoulder blades. Elbow length black gloves encased her arms and her fidgeting hands. Her back was turned to Jack so he couldn't see her face but he got a good view of the plunging back line of her wine red dress. Wherever was Vlad taking this girl? And did she know that his usual dates were much less formal?

"Um... hi," Jack said when she didn't turn around. In fact she seemed to tense up a bit, like she was expecting something to hurt her. Now then, it wasn't right for a woman to feel like that. Jack decided to try and make her a little more comfortable. "You must be waiting for Vlad, right?" he said. "I don't know where he went. I could stay here, if you like, until he comes back."

Her shoulders went up and she looked back at Jack with a pretty blue eye. He couldn't see her face but he could still see the shock in that eye. Wow, she was really made up, she must be expecting Vlad to take her somewhere nice. Jack wondered if Vlad had the money for a date like her.

Jack went over to his bed in the small dorm room. He hopped up on it and started pulling books from his bag. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jack..." she said.

"Oh, so Vladdie told you about me? All good things I hope."

"No, Jack, you idiot-" She turned around but her high heeled shoe caught on the wrinkled rug and she tripped. Jack jumped off of the bed and caught her before she could hit the floor and rip her pretty dress.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

And then she looked right into his eyes.

"Vlad?!"

Vlad looked annoyed, shocked, embarrassed, and more than a little scared. Jack knelt there on the floor with what he thought was a woman in his arms, too shocked to drop "her". In addition to the dress and the gloves Vlad was wearing a string of pearls, eyeshadow, lipstick, and a plastic flower tucked behind his ear. "You look like a girl," Jack said.

"I know I look like a girl, Jack," Vlad snapped. "Now either let me go or help me up."

Jack stood up, his arms not leaving Vlad's waist. He lifted Vlad against him like Vlad really were a girl and then held him just long enough for Vlad to get his feet under him. Through it all Vlad still looked annoyed but also quite astonished.

Once he had his feet under him Vlad tried to pull away but Jack's arms would not leave his waist. "Let me go, Jack," Vlad ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you're dressed like a girl."

Vlad blushed and looked away. He mumbled something.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I was curious, okay?" Vlad snapped, turning back to glare Jack in the eyes. Vlad's eyes flashed bright blue as his hands went to Jack's chest to push him away. "Now let me go."

"Curious?" Jack asked. He halfway left go, reaching up to snatch the plastic flower out of Vlad's hair and tossing it across the room. Then his arm went right back to where it was, imprisoning Vlad against his chest.

"Yes, curious," Vlad said, blushing deeper. "You can't tell me you don't get curious."

"Not like this," Jack said.

"Um..." Vlad looked away, blush burning his cheeks.

Jack brought a hand up to Vlad's cheek, to turn him back to face him. An amused smile broke through Jack's expression. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you make a pretty girl," Jack said.

Vlad's blush turned flustered and almost coquettish. "Thanks," he mumbled.

And then the door opened.

Jack pulled Vlad tight against his chest, a protective instinct. Vlad's eyes went wide as he froze in panic, not resisting when he was pulled against a warm, broad chest. Together they just stared.

Maddie stood in the doorway, the key the boys had given her still in the lock. Her mouth was open as though in the middle of forming a greeting whose words had died in her throat. That mouth snapped closed as her eyes went wide. "Okay," she said before leaving, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Fudge," Vlad swore.

Jack's headache returned full force, pounding him right between the eyes. "Should I go after her?" he asked. "Since you're not exactly dressed for it."

"Oh ha ha," Vlad said. He sighed in frustration and dropped his head to Jack's chest. "We are never living this down."

"Well she's not going to tell anyone," Jack said. "At least I don't think she would. She's our friend. But something tells me if you had any designs on her you kinda blew them all up, V-Lady."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll go talk to her," Jack decided, extracting himself from their shared tangle. "You... Get dressed? If you want to, I mean."

"Just go," Vlad said, finally able to hide his face in his hands now that Jack wasn't holding him hostage anymore. He waited until he heard the door open and close before letting loose a long-suffering sigh. Vlad made his way to their shared closet and pulled open the door so he could use the mirror. He had no tits, no figure to speak of. His chin was kind of strong and his nose was rather long. He didn't think he made that attractive a girl at all. Jack was probably just trying to make him feel better.

Ah well. Vlad's curiosity was satisfied. For now.


End file.
